An ankle joint may become severely damaged and painful due to arthritis, prior ankle surgery, bone fracture, osteoarthritis, and/or one or more additional conditions. Options for treating the injured ankle have included anti-inflammatory and pain medications, braces, physical therapy, joint arthrodesis, and total ankle replacement.
Total ankle replacement generally comprises two components—tibial implant and a talar implant. The implants comprise articulation surfaces sized and configured to mimic the range of motion of the ankle joint. For example, the talar implant may comprise an implant sized and configured to mimic the talar dome and the tibial implant may comprise an articulation surface sized and configured to mimic articulation of the tibia. An articulating component may be located between the talar implant and the tibial implant.
Installation of a total ankle replacement can include forming one or more holes or cuts in a bone. For example, a hole may be drilled through the talus and into the tibia to create a channel for inserting a tibial stem. In some installations, additional bone is removed from the talus to make space for a talar stem extending from the talar portion.